Bedtime Story
by Maevezanar
Summary: Harry đang bực mình, nhưng lại bị ép phải kể chuyện cho con gái nghe trước khi ngủ. Anh chàng sẽ trút giận như thế nào?
1. ĐỨA BÉ QUÀNG KHĂN ĐỎ

**Bedtime Story**

**Author**: Maeve

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: Harry/Hermione

**Genre**: comedy, parody

**Summary**: Harry đang bực mình, nhưng lại bị ép phải kể chuyện cho con gái nghe trước khi ngủ. Anh chàng sẽ trút giận như thế nào?

**A/N**: Không có cảnh lãng mạn nào của Harmony hết. Chủ yếu là cute scenes của Harry và con gái. Ah, nếu ai đọc blog mình thường xuyên thì chắc sẽ biết tên con gái Harry lấy từ đâu.  
Cái này nó không nghiêm chỉnh chút nào, và nếu ai không chịu nổi parody của các chuyện cổ tích ngày xửa ngày xưa thì đừng đọc.

Xin nghiêm chỉnh nhắc lại, fic bịnh và có lẽ khác cách viết thường ngày của Maeve. Bạn đã được cảnh báo trước nhé. ^^

Inspiration: từ 1 fic tương tự của Vegeta và Bra.

A/N 2: Fic ban đầu dự tính chỉ là 1 chapter, nhưng sau đó đã được thêm vô 2 chaps.

Link poster: http : / i812 . photobucket . com / albums / zz41 / Ozbridge / untitled-3 . jpg

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: ĐỨA BÉ QUÀNG KHĂN ĐỎ  
**

Thật là một ngày xúi quẩy. Harry lẩm bẩm, tay xoay nắm cửa bước vào nhà. Có những ngày như thế đấy, bạn sẽ gặp xui xẻo từ sáng sớm tinh mơ cho đến tối mịt mù. Và Harry không nằm trong diện ngọai lệ, hôm nay anh chàng đã gặp đến hai khắc tinh của mình. Này nhé, sáng nay đội thần sáng do anh chỉ huy nhận lệnh phải truy bắt một băng tử thần thực tử còn sót lại sau trận chiến. Không may là nhóm của Harry phải hợp tác với nhóm của Malfoy. Chắc các bạn cũng ngạc nhiên lắm nhỉ. Malfoy? Draco Malfoy sao? Cái thằng tóc vàng đỏm đáng xấu còn đóng vai ác đó lại là tổ trưởng tổ thần sáng như Harry sao?

Câu trả lời là phải đấy. Đời mà, có ai học được chữ ngờ há. Trở lại với câu chuyện, không biết trời xui đất khiến, virus đậu mùa vàng da gì gì đó nhập vào chú Kingsley mà chú ấy lại giao cho Draco phụ trách tổng chỉ huy nhiệm vụ lần này. Phải hợp tác và làm việc dưới quyền cái thằng công tử bột đó thiệt là quá sức chịu đựng với Harry. Chưa kể, Draco dễ gì mà bỏ qua cơ hội đì Harry, khiến đầu óc anh chàng cứ bưng bưng suốt buổi sáng.

Nghĩ rằng buổi trưa sẽ khá hơn, Harry sẽ tạt qua văn phòng phụ trách quyền lợi của sinh vật trong thế giới phù thủy, nơi Hermione công tác để tạo bất ngờ, rủ cô nàng đi ăn trưa. Gặp vợ mà, ai lại không vui chứ. Nhưng niềm vui chẳng được bao lâu khi Hermione tạt cho anh chàng một gáo nước lạnh.

"Xin lỗi nhé Harry. Hôm nay Viktor ghé thăm London và em đã hẹn ăn trưa cùng anh ấy. Em không biết anh định rủ em. Xin lỗi nghen."

Dĩ nhiên là một người đàn ông cao thượng, Harry không thể nào nổi sùng trước mặt vợ được. Nhất là khi Hermione dùng ánh mắt nài nỉ đó. Cuối cùng anh đã phải dùng hết tất cả sức mạnh tương đương với cái lần úynh nhau với Voldemort để nặn ra một nụ cười thông cảm, và ngăn cản tay anh thọc vào túi quần, tìm đũa phép, tấn công cái tên trời.đáánh.vậ.bay.vạ.gió.từ. đâạy.lại Viktor Krum kia.

Kết quả là thế, Harry ngậm ngùi quay về sở làm, gặm một ổ bánh mì khô cho qua bữa rồi vùi đầu vào làm việc mãi cho đến tối. Khi về nhà thì cũng đã hơn chín giờ đêm. Mệt mỏi, anh quăng áo khóac lên ghế, rồi ngồi phịch xuống một cách nặng trĩu.

"Anh về rồi."

Harry thông báo. Vừa dứt lời thì một bóng đen nhỏ chạy vụt ra từ trong bếp, và nhào lên người anh…nũng nịu.

"Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

Harry bật cười, đặt một nụ hôn vào đôi má trắng hồng của đứa con gái ba tuổi của anh và Hermione.

"Emily. Chưa ngủ sao con?"

"Má chưa chịu dỗ con ngủ." Bé nũng nịu, dụi dụi đầu vào vai anh, ngửi cái mùi quen thuộc của ba nó.

"Vậy sao?". Anh nhíu mày rồi gọi lớn. "Hermione?"

"Trong đây". Cô nói vọng ra từ phòng sách. Harry thở dài, xốc Emily lên tay rồi cả hai cha con cùng đi kiếm má Hermione.

"Em yêu, tới giờ cho con ngủ rồi". Harry tiến vào, khõ khõ đồng hồ, giọng anh vừa pha chút tò mò, lại lẫn chút lo âu. "Công việc nhiều lắm sao?"

"Lẽ ra là không nhiều." Hermione nhổm dậy, đặt vào má hai cha con mỗi người một nụ hôn thỏang.

"Nhưng trưa nay em và Viktor mãi lo nói chuyện, về hơi trễ, nên công việc còn đọng lại chưa xong. Mai em phải nộp báo cáo này rồi. Cho nên anh yêu à, tối nay anh dỗ Emily ngủ dùm em nha. Đi nha."  
_Viktor? Chỉ vừa nghe đến cái tên đó thì Harry lại thấy nóng cả mặt. Chưa kể đến một sự thật phũ phàng là cái tên đó làm gì với vợ anh mà khiến cho cô ấy trễ nãi, rồi rũ bỏ trách nhiệm chồng con như thế này._

Đấy, lại dùng ánh mắt đó nữa. Bộ cô ấy nghĩ là cứ tha hồ đi chơi rồi về nhà đùn đẩy công việc cho anh là sẽ giải quyết xong sao? Thôi nha, không có chớp mắt nữa nha. Không được. Anh không thể chiều Hermione như vậy được. Ấy. Cái gì lấp lánh trong mắt cô ấy thế kia? Nhất quyết phải từ chối cô.

"Ừh, vậy để anh dỗ con."

Và trước khi Harry kịp nhận ra thì Hermione đã kịp hôn chúc ngủ ngon Emily và đẩy hai cha con ra cửa.

"Vợ với con." Harry lầm bầm trong lúc đặt Emily xuống giường. Anh lấy chăn kéo lên đắp cho con bé… rồi hai cha con cứ thế mà trao tráo nhìn nhau như đang trông chờ điều gì ở đối phương.

"Sao chưa nhắm mắt ngủ đi con gái?"

"Ba chưa đọc truyện cho con." Con bé trả lời bằng cái giọng ngụng nghịu của nó, pha chút nhừa nhựa do đã tới giờ ngủ.

"Đọc truyện?" Harry nhíu mày, gãi gãi đầu. Trước giờ anh có làm cái việc này đâu, tòan Hermione lo cả mà. Với lại hôm nay Harry chẳng phải đang trong tâm trạng kể chuyện đâu, đúng hơn phải gọi là…tâm trạng muốn.đậ.bõ.ghét. Anh vừa định chợt nói "Hay là hôm khác đi con, hôm nay ba kh…" thì…

"Baa….."

Nhìn đôi tròng mắt nâu to, rươm rướm nước mắt của con bé, Harry không khỏi cảm thấy bản thân đầy mặc cảm tội lỗi.

"Ôi thôi được rồi, được rồi." Anh giơ hai tay lên đầu hàng, bước lại tủ sách, tay lướt vội qua những tựa sách mà Hermione đã dầy công rinh về trang trí phòng cho con bé. "Quyển này nha." Harry rút ra một quyển sách màu đỏ, mang tựa đề là "**Chuyện ngày xửa ngày xưa"** của Giáo Chủ Goose. Trở về ngồi cạnh con bé, Harry không khỏi nhíu mày nhăn mặt, tự hỏi cái tên giáo chủ này sẽ truyền bá lăng nhăng cái thứ tôn giáo quỷ quái gì trong đây.

Lật một trang sách bất kỳ, ánh mắt Harry dừng lại ở câu chuyện **"Đứa bé quàng khăn đỏ"**.

"Ah hah!"

Anh cười rồi ra hiệu cho Emily im lặng, để ba nó bắt đầu đọc.

"Ngày xửa ngày xưa ở một khu rừng xa xôi, hẻo lánh, um tùm, chim kêu vượn hót, khỉ ho cò gáy có một ngôi nhà nhỏ." Chậc, không biết ai đầu óc bình thường mà lại kiếm cái chỗ như thế cất nhà, Harry nghĩ thầm. "Trong ngôi nhà đó có một bà má và một đứa con tên là…". Anh liếc mắt nhìn Emily, rồi mỉm cười quỷ quyệt trước khi tiếp tục. "…Draco. Vào một ngày không mấy là đẹp trời, Draco tung tăng bước vào nhà nhận lệnh của má nó là…uhm…Snape, để đưa bánh và độc dược đến cho bà nó ở bên kia ngọn núi."  
"Thế là Draco nghe lời, lụm cái giỏ bánh lên rồi ngoe nguẩy đi ra khỏi nhà. Không quên với tay lấy cái khăn màu đỏ trùm lên đầu nó để ngụy trang. Vì nó gây sự nhiều quá, đi đến đâu ai cũng ghét cũng chán, nên nếu không che đi cái-mặt-mà-chỉ-có-má-nó-mới-ưa-nó-nổi thì dân chúng sẽ đè nó ra óanh tơi bời."

"Baaaaaaaa!" Emily nhíu đôi lông mày bé nhỏ của mình lại, ngọng nghịu "Má đâu có kể Khăn Đỏ xấu như vậy đâu. Với lại… sao ba lại gọi Khăn Đỏ là Draco chứ?"

"Sụyt, Emily, sụyt. Để ba đọc tiếp." Harry đưa tay lên miệng, làm cử chỉ bảo con bé im lặng. Mắt không rời khỏi quyển sách, anh tiếp tục đọc.

"Vậy là Draco tung tẩy qua suối rồi băng qua rừng, nó đem bánh đến nhà bà. Vì ngu xuẩn, đang lúc trèo đèo vượt suối mà còn ráng rống lên, hát hò lung tung, nên nó mệt quá, ngồi nghỉ đại ở một gốc cây gần đây. Sẵn tiện, nó lôi bánh trong –cái-giỏ-để-bánh-của-bà- ra ăn. Nghỉ ngơi và ăn hết sạch mấy cái bánh xong nó lại ngúng nguẩy đi tiếp. Chẳng may giữa đường lại có một con sói già hung ác nhảy xổ ra, nó đòi chia bánh với Draco. Nhưng mà bánh ở đâu ra nữa. Ha Ha."

Harry cười khóai chí, mắt sáng rỡ tiếp tục.

"Vì Draco đã ăn hết rồi nên con sói già giãy nãy không chịu. Draco lúng túng an ủi con sói là hãy để nó đến nhà bà nó lấy bánh rồi trên đường về sẽ chia cho con sói. Sau đó, nó còn ngốc đến nỗi khai ra tuốt tuồn tuột nơi ở của bà nó cho con sói nghe nữa. Vốn con sói đói bụng không được ăn bánh, nay lại còn phải nghe Draco lảm nhảm gần cả nửa giờ về chuyện nó đã phải vượt qua bao gian khổ mới đến được đây, nên sói quyết định sẽ ăn cả hai bà cháu nhà nó cho xong phứt cái chuyện mắc dịch này."

Emily trợn tròn mắt, con bé lấy bàn tay nhỏ xinh, tròn trịa của nó che miệng lại kinh hãi.

"Ba…Ba vừa mới nói bậy. Má không cho đâu."

Harry nhíu mày, một giọt mồ hôi trượt khỏi trán anh. Cười cầu hòa, anh thì thầm "sụyt, đừng để cho má biết, đây là bí mật của ba với con há." Emily gật đầu, mỉm cười rồi dỏng tai lên, mở to tròn xoe hai mắt nghe ba nó kể một câu chuyện mới, hòan tòan khác so với những câu chuyện quen thụôc của má con bé.

"Nói rồi sói ta leo lên cây Nimbus 2009 đời mới nhất mà phóng vù vù đến nhà bà của Draco là Viktor, ở bên kia ngọn núi. Vì Viktor vốn cục mịch, trông to xác như vậy nhưng lại chẳng làm gì giỏi cả ngòai việc thêu thùa nên con sói già dễ dàng nhào vô, ăn thịt Viktor. Thịt Viktor…dở ẹt. Con sói già nhăn nhó. Vì nó chưa no, lại không đúng khẩu vị nên sói quyết định ăn luôn Draco. Nó giả trang thành bà Viktor rồi leo lên giường nằm rên hử hử, chờ Draco tới. Không ngờ Draco cứ mải mê tung tăng hái hoa bắt bướm nên tối mịt mới lết đến nhà bà, lúc con sói đã thiếp ngủ đi vì đói từ lúc nào."

"Draco gõ cửa cộc cộc cộc, nhưng không thấy bà nó ra mở cửa. Vốn là một đứa bé chẳng lễ phép gì, nó dùng chân đạp cửa, xông vào nhà và thấy con sói – trong lốt bà – nằm che kín đầu. Ngu ngốc tưởng rằng bà nó bị bệnh, Draco xông xáo, đạp rầm rầm xuống sàn nhà, chạy lại hỏi thăm, khiến con sói thức giấc."

"Bà ơi, cháu đem bánh đến cho bà nè. Nhưng mà cháu ăn hết rồi." Draco chìa giỏ bánh không ra cho bà nó coi, và nhận được tiếng răng rít, nghe rất chói tai của bà nó. Rồi nó nhìn quanh quất và chỉ chỏ.

"Bà ơi. Sao bà đeo mắt kiếng thế?"

"Bà đeo mắt kiếng để bà nhìn cháu cho rõ hơn ấy mà."

"Bà ơi, sao tai bà to thế?"

"Bà có tai to… để bà nghe cho rõ cháu đang nói xấu gì bà đó mà."

"Bà ơi, sao trán bà có cái thẹo xấu thế?"

"Bà có thẹo…vì đó là một thời quá khứ oai hùng của bà mà."

Thế rồi tiếp theo sau cứ là một tràn "bà ơi, bà à" của Khăn Đỏ mãi cho đến câu hỏi cuối cùng như là giọt nước làm tràn ly.

"Bà ơi, sao răng bà… to khiếp thế?"

"Ôi mày, cái đứa mất nết, Tao nhịn hết nổi rồi. Ăn nói với người lớn cái kiểu xốc họng thế đó hả?"

Và để trừng phạt Khăn Đỏ, bà … à, con sói, đã nuốt nó vào bụng luôn. Hết chuyện."

Harry cười nhăn nhở, trong khi Emily xịu mặt, khoanh tay lại ra vẻ phản đối.

"Lại sao nữa vậy con?"

"Chuyện chưa hết mà. Ba quên kể chuyện bác thợ săn vào rừng mổ bụng, cứu bé Khăn Đỏ và bà ra".  
Harry phì cười, giơ tay lên lắc lắc ra vẻ như không thể nào.

"À không. Trong chuyện của ba thì không. Cuối cùng thì con sói già chiến thắng. Và bài học là những đứa ngu ngốc, chảnh chọe như Draco thì sẽ không có kết quả tốt đâu con. Được chưa con gái?" Anh đáp, đôi mắt xanh lóe lên một vẻ tinh nghịch, khóai chí. "Ngủ ngon Emily." Harry cúi xuống, hôn vào trán con bé trước khi anh tắt đèn phòng ngủ, trở ra, và lóang thóang nghe mấy tiếng…

"Ngủ ngon, ba".

…cũng như mấy tiếng…

"Câu chuyện anh kể thiệt mang tính… giáo dục đấy!"

"Óai… Hermione!"


	2. MỘT NGÀY TRONG CÔNG VIÊN

**CHAPTER 2: MỘT NGÀY TRONG CÔNG VIÊN**

**Summary**: Harry làm người đàn ông đảm đang trong một ngày...và xém chút nữa gây náo lọan an sinh xã hội.

**A/N**: Cái này là do pé Mel gợi ý, bắt chen vào làm chap 2. Chứ lẽ ra chap 2 là Beauty and the Beast kìa. Tuy nhiên, cái này nó cũng bịnh lắm...and really stupid cho nên mọi người ko dc khuyến khích ăn cơm uống nước gì trong lúc đọc.

Link poster: http : / i812 . photobucket . com / albums / zz41 / Ozbridge / untitled-4 .j pg

* * *

Harry cảm thấy khó chịu. Rất là khó chịu. Không biết vì anh tưởng tượng quá mức hay sự thật chính là mọi người trong công viên đang trỏ mắt nhìn vào anh vậy? Sao? Có gì lạ lắm sao? Anh chỉ đang cho đứa con gái ba tuổi ăn và dẫn một con mèo mập đi dạo thôi mà. Tại sao bọn họ lại nhìn anh bằng ánh mắt cảm thương tội nghiệp đó? Và tại sao anh cứ phải nghe thoang thỏang bên tai những tiếng thở dài như thế này… "tội nghiệp", "còn trẻ thế mà…", "đúng là gà trống nuôi con"…

Thiệt là bực mình nha. Chỉ vì Hermione chưa tan sở, và đúng lúc anh hết việc sớm nên Harry mới phải dẫn Crookshanks đi dạo công viên, và cho Emily ăn một mình chứ bộ.

"Emily. Há miệng ra. Uhmmmm…"

Anh há to miệng, làm cử chỉ dụ con bé ăn, rồi lấy khăn chậm miếng sốt còn dính lại trên má nó. Vừa lúc lại phải quay sang dặn con mèo cưng của vợ anh.

"Crook. Chạy vòng vòng đây thôi nha. Không có chạy tùm lum người ta bắt à."

"Ba…"  
Emily giật giật ống tay áo Harry, ý kêu anh đút cho con bé thêm một muỗng nữa.

"Ờh, rồi, Emily ăn ngon nè…"  
_  
'Thiệt sướng.'_

"Sướng gì? Khổ lắm." Harry đáp, lắc lắc đầu rồi như chợt tỉnh, anh nhìn quay quắt xung quanh như thể kiếm ai vừa nói chuyện với mình.

_'Dưới đây nè.'_

"Dưới đây?". Harry lẩm bẩm. Vừa lúc anh cúi xuống nhìn thì cũng là lúc Harry xốc vội Emily lên vai, nhảy cẫng ra. "Óai."

_'Đừng sợ. Tôi không làm hại anh bạn đâu.'_Con rắn dưới chân anh vội thanh minh. Rồi như thể để chứng minh cho thiện ý của nó, rắn trườn lại, xoắn nhẹ quanh quân Harry mấy vòng, lúc lắc cái đuôi nó. Đến lúc đó, Harry mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm, sực nhớ ra là mình biết xà ngữ, và thường thì chẳng có con rắn nào dám cắn người sở hữu quyền năng nói được xà ngữ cả.

"Tôi hiểu rồi." Harry gật đầu, mỉm cười rồi ngồi lại xuống băng ghế. Anh đặt Emily ngồi lên chân, đối diện với mình rồi đút cho con bé một muỗng khác. "Àh phải rồi, hồi nãy anh nói tôi sướng cái gì?"  
_  
Tôi … sẽ trả lời câu hỏi của anh… nếu anh bảo con mèo của anh thả đuôi tôi ra.'_Mặc dù chỉ là mấy tiếng 'khè khè' nhưng nếu hiểu được xà ngữ, bạn chắc sẽ thấy con rắn bấn lọan và kêu la thảm thiết đến thế nào. Harry đỏ mặt xấu hổ, rồi vội vàng chỉ tay vào mặt Crookshanks mà la.

"Crook. Bạn tao đó. Thả đuôi người ta…ủa lộn…rắn ta ra."  
_  
Nghoeo.  
_  
Crookshanks ném cho Harry một cái liếc sắc lẻm đầy trách móc kiểu như sao-quân-mình-lại-đánh-quân-ta? Nó làm phước cho mà còn la nó?_ Chắc chắn là nó học được từ cô chủ của nó rồi_ – Harry lầm bầm. Thế rồi hếch mũi một cái, con mèo thôi không ngọam lấy đuôi rắn nữa mà túng tẩy bỏ đi.

"Chời chời, thái độ như vậy mà coi cho được hả Crook?" Harry nhăn mặt, không quên cúi xuống cắt mì, xoắn lại rồi xoay qua đút một muỗng đầy khác vào miệng con bé "Ngoan, sắp hết rồi." Sẵn tiện anh rút trong túi ra bình nước của con bé, đẩy vô miệng nó. "Uống nước đi con, uống nước cho khỏe há." Rồi anh lại quay qua nhìn con rắn với một ánh mắt thông cảm "Xin lỗi nha, con mèo nhà tôi tưởng anh định tấn công Emily nên nó cản lại… Àh, mà hồi nãy anh nói gì tôi sướng?"

_'Không sao.'_Con rắn đáp lời thong thả rồi trườn lên sát bên trái Harry, khiến anh chàng chẳng biết là cố ý hay chỉ do phản xạ, vội xốc con bé ngồi qua phía bên phải chân anh. _'Chỉ là tôi thấy anh có một gia đình êm ấm hạnh phúc quá. Trong khi tôi cô lẻ, nên tủi thân…'  
_  
"Ha ha. Sao anh biết tôi sướng?" Harry cười lớn, quay qua đút cho con nhỏ một muỗng cuối, không quên lấy khăn lau sạch miệng nó.

"Ba, cho con đi chơi với Crook nha ba."

"Ừh, đừng chạy xa quá." Harry thả con bé xuống công viên rồi quay qua nhìn con rắn mà nói tiếp. "Tôi coi vậy mà sướng sao? Anh không biết nỗi khổ của tôi đâu."  
_  
'Anh khổ? Có sao? Đôi khi tôi thấy anh và vợ anh cùng đi dạo mà, trông hạnh phúc lắm.'_

Con rắn kể, hai mắt nó tròn xoe, nhìn Harry một cách ngưỡng mộ khiến anh chàng đỏ gay cả mặt. Harry phẫy phẫy tay, khiêm tốn.

"Hì, coi vậy chứ cũng hổng phải vậ…"

Chưa kịp dứt lời thì Hedwig đã bay tới, thả vào trong tay anh một tin nhắn của Hermione. Cô nói rằng lẽ ra công việc đã xong rồi, nhưng vì Viktor Krum bị lạc giữa thành phố nên bây giờ cô phải đi kiếm anh ta và có lẽ sẽ về trễ một chút.

"Thế đấy." Harry thở dài. "Anh thấy đấy, vợ tôi đôi lúc cứ mãi lo công việc mà đùn đẩy chuyện nhà cho tôi lo." Anh vuốt vuốt bộ lông trắng mịn của Hedwig một cách thẫn thờ mà không hề để ý con cú đang nhìn anh bằng một cặp mắt không vui lắm.

"Mà tệ nhất là một trong số những lý do làm cô ấy trễ nãi công việc là vì một cái tên trời.đáánh.vậ.bay.vạ.gió từ Hungary tới. Anh biết không… gì chứ tôi thì tôi không ưa tên Krum này lắm…bla bla bla…nghe đâu hắn đã hôn Hermione…bla bla bla…và tại sao lại tự nhiên du lịch tới London chứ…bla bla bla…nhằm lúc lại chọn vợ tôi mà thăm…bla bla bla…lớn già đầu rồi còn đi lạc… **ÓAI! Hedwig! Đau! Sao mày mổ tao?**"

Harry trừng mắt nhìn con Hedwig nửa ngạc nhiên, nửa tức giận. _Cái con này, nhìn hiền hiền như vậy nhưng mà mổ đau đến ứa nước mắt. Mà nó đang làm gì thế? Xoay xoay vòng vòng, gõ gõ vô thành ghế là sao?…hình như là…thôi rồi…_

Harry thò tay vô túi, lấy ra một nhúm hạt thức ăn cho Hedwig. Mắt anh thôi không liếc nó. "Thiệt tình, cái đồ tham ăn. Tao chỉ chậm thưởng cho mày chứ có phải xù luôn đâu. Riết rồi nhà này hổng biết ai là chủ, ai là tớ nữa. Ăn xong rồi bay lại chơi với Crook đi!" Hậm hực, Harry quay sang con rắn "Đó, anh thấy chưa? Vợ tôi bỏ bê chồng con. Để tôi phải mang cảnh gà trống nuôi con như thế này. Chưa kể là con gái tôi nó vốn hiếu động… bla bla bla… hay chạy giỡn lung tung nên canh mệt lắm…bla bla bla…mỗi lần cho nó ăn là y như rằng phải cột dính luôn với nó…bla bla bla…mèo nuôi trong nhà thì tính tình lại ba gai, được lòng thì ít mất lòng thì nhiều…bla bla bla…cứ nghĩ con cú sẽ là bạn của con mèo thì hai con lại như đảo lộn xương cốt, hay cãi nhau làm lọan cả nhà…bla bla bla…"

'Wow…nói ra hòan cảnh của anh cũng khổ quá ha.'

Con rắn ngẩng đầu nhìn Harry, vẻ thông cảm…rồi cả hai cùng ra sức thở dài. Nhưng do quá mải mê kể lể mà Harry không để ý là anh đã bắt đầu thu hút nhiều ánh nhìn kỳ lạ hơn. Vì sao à? Lý do thì hãy để Hermione, cô vợ yêu quý của Harry, người vừa giải quyết xong công chuyện với Viktor Krum và quyết định đi kiếm chồng con sớm… giải thích cho các bạn.

"Gì? Cái gì thế này?"

Hermione lẩm bẩm như không tin được vào mắt mình. Quang cảnh trước mặt cô thật là kinh hãi. Mèo và cú đang cãi nhau ỏm tỏi vì một chuyện gì đó, chiến tranh bùng nổ làm cho cỏ cây xơ xác văng tung tóe. Con gái thì ngồi bệt dưới thảm có, lem luốc nhuốc nhơ, ôm mặt khóc hu hu vì sợ khi thấy hai con vật cưng cắn nhau chí chóe. Gần đó thì chồng lại đang thao thao bất tuyệt bằng xà ngữ nhưng vì vốn không ai hiểu nên trông cứ như một bệnh nhân vừa trốn trại đang ngồi lảm nhảm một mình với một con…RẮN kế bên, và chớ hề để ý tới cái cảnh hỗn lọan xung quanh. Bà con người thì tò mò, kẻ lại cười khinh bỉ, tệ hơn là có người nhận ra cô… có quan hệ với những chuyện này.

"Nhìn kìa…hình như cô này là vợ anh kia. Ngày nào tôi cũng thấy cổ dắt mèo đi dạo với ảnh mà...bla bla bla"

"Ủa? Phải đó là Hermione, hàng xóm nhà mình không? Thiệt tình… đi đâu bỏ chồng bỏ con đến nỗi vậy nè…bla bla bla"

"Tội nghiệp hông… nhìn còn trẻ vậy mà chồng bị điên…bla bla bla…"

Cứ thế, mọi người vừa rì rầm, vừa chỉ trỏ cô nàng trong khi Hermione chẳng biết tìm đâu ra một cái lỗ để chui xuống. Trong giờ phút đó, Hermione chỉ ước gì cô chẳng có liên hệ gì đến cái tên bốn mắt đang gây rối lọan an sinh xã hội kia. Nhưng sự thật vẫn là sự thật, đó là Harry…là chồng cô. Mặt Hermione đỏ gay lên như xôi gấc, không thể kìm nén được nữa… cô thét lên…  
**  
"HARRRRRRRY POTTTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"  
**  
Giật bắn mình, Harry chỉnh sửa cặp kiếng lại, nhìn về phía tiếng động phát ra. Và những lời cuối cùng mà người ta còn nghe được anh nói trong ngày hôm đó là…

"Óai…Hermione!"


	3. GIAI NHÂN VÀ QUÁI VẬT

**CHAPTER 3: GIAI NHÂN VÀ QUÁI VẬT**

**Summary**: sau vụ việc xảy ra ở chap 2, Harry bị kicked ra ngủ riêng và phải trải qua thêm một đêm kể chuyện cho con nghe nữa. Lần này nội dung sẽ là Beauty and the Beast.  
**A/N**: This is stupid. Read it for fun. Don't take it seriously.

* * *

"Hermione? Anh phải ra ngòai thật sao?". Harry đứng trước cửa phòng ngủ, ôm gối thểu não gọi vợ anh.

"Phải, anh biết anh sai, anh có lỗi nhưng em có cần phải trừng phạt anh như vậy không?". Cô vẫn không trả lời.

"Hermione? Hermione?" Harry gõ cửa cốc cốc vừa lúc cánh cửa bật mở ra, khiến tay anh quá đà và gõ luôn hai cái vào trán Hermione, người vừa lú đầu ra sau cửa.

"Ouch Harry!" Hermione ôm trán nhăn mặt nhìn anh vẻ trách móc trong khi Harry từ khi nào đã đứng bất động hãi hùng và xanh như tàu lá chuối. "Harry?" Cô nhíu mày "Anh muốn mở miệng ra nói chuyện với em hay là muốn làm tượng đá suốt kiếp?". Vừa nghe cô nói, anh giật bắn người như sực tỉnh và rối rít xin lỗi.

"Óai…anh xin lỗi Hermione, xin lỗi em yêu, anh không cố tình…"

"Được rồi, em không sao! Không sao." Hermione đẩy tay anh ra khỏi trán cô, rồi tự xoa xoa vết đỏ một mình. "Nghe đây, em biết anh không cố tình gây ra mọi chuyện nhưng mọi chuyện đều vì anh mà ra cho nên anh phải chịu trách nhiệm. Và quan trọng hơn là… em chưa nguôi giận nên nếu tối nay anh nằm kế em…thì em không biết có thể kiềm chế bản thân mình để không bật dậy nửa đêm mà bóp cổ anh không. Cho nên…Harry à, vì sinh mạng của anh, vì tương lai của em, anh ra ngòai ngủ đi." Nói xong, cô đẩy anh ra xa và đóng cửa lại, bỏ mặt Harry đứng ngẩn ngơ tò te. Dù cách nói của Hermione nghe qua có vẻ rất ngọt ngào nhưng có cái gì đó ở nụ cười của cô khiến Harry ớn lạnh, rùng mình và không yên lòng chút nào. Suy nghĩ lại, có lẽ anh nên nghe lời cô. Vừa dợm bước đi thì cánh cửa lại bật mở ra lần nữa, nghĩ rằng mình có cơ hội, anh quay phắt lại cười rạng rỡ.

"Em suy nghĩ lại rồi hả?"

"Không! Em chỉ quên nhắc anh là có đi ngang phòng Emily thì dỗ con ngủ dùm em. Hôm nay em không có tâm trạng làm chuyện đó." Cô kết thúc với một ánh mắt tại-cha-con-anh-mà-tui-ra-nông-nỗi-này khiến Harry im bặt, cảm nhận một hơi lạnh đang chạy dọc theo sống lưng. Biết thân biết phận, anh chỉ biết câm nín gật đầu rồi ôm gối sang phòng con bé.

"Baaaaaa!" Emily nhảy tưng tưng trên giường khi thấy ba nó bước vào. Vô tình nhảy quá mạnh nên con bé mất thăng bằng mà chồm ngã về phía trước. Một cách may mắn, con bé có một người cha từng là tầm thủ nên phản xạ vốn có đã giúp Harry kịp bay nhào về phía Emily, đỡ nó dậy trước khi đầu con nhỏ đập xuống đất.

"Emily…" Harry nhìn con, mặt không còn một giọt máu. "Làm ơn đừng hù ba nữa có được không? Đêm nay ba có nhiệm vụ giữ em. Con mà mất đi một cọng tóc nào thì má sẽ lập tức đuổi ba ra khỏi nhà đó. Làm ơn đi…đừng leo trèo nhún nhảy nữa có được không? Được không con?"

Nằm gọn trong tay ba, Emily nhíu mày…rồi gật đầu cười khúc khích dù con bé chẳng hiểu hết hơn phân nửa những gì ba nó đang nói.

"Bây giờ thì đi ngủ nào!" Rồi Harry đặt con lên giường, và đắp chăn lại, chờ cho con bé ngủ. Nhưng với điệu bộ mở trao tráo mắt của nó, anh có một linh cảm hình như mình đang thiếu cái gì. "Àh". Harry vỗ tay vô trán, sực nhớ, anh bước lại tủ sách, chọn ra một quyển truyện cổ tích rồi quay lại nhăn răng nhìn con cười. "Chờ ba đọc truyện phải không?" Con bé không trả lời, dường như nó đã rất buồn ngủ, nhưng vẫn còn cố cười tủm tỉm và gật đầu.

"Coi nào…àh…ừhm…" Harry lật nhanh quyển sách, cố tìm ra một câu chuyện anh thấy thích hợp "Okay, Giai nhân và quái vật?"

"Nhưng…má kể rồi…" Emily nụng nịu, xịu mặt.

"Má kể rồi…" Harry lẩm bẩm, nhăn mặt rồi lại bỗng dưng cười quỷ quyệt "Hê hê…không sao…ba kể khác má…hê hê…". Vốn ngây thơ nên Emily cứ nghĩ ba nó đang giỡn với nó, thế là cả hai cha con cùng cười phá lên một cách ghê rợn làm cho Hermione ở phòng bên cạnh nghe được, và có một cảm giác bất an.  
Nhưng dù sao đi nữa thì cũng hãy để câu chuyện bắt đầu theo giọng đọc của Harry.

"Ngày xửa ngày xưa có một người lái buôn. Ông ta có ba người con gái tên là…uhm…" Harry gãi đầu ra chiều suy nghĩ rồi nhanh chóng tiếp lời "…Voldy, Viktor và Draco. Một hôm người cha phải đi xa và hỏi ba đứa con gái của mình muốn ông mua tặng quà gì. Voldy, chị cả, nói rằng ả muốn nước hoa hiệu ba con bìm bịp, Viktor vốn dĩ điệu đà muốn có một bộ váy đẹp rực rỡ, và cuối cùng Draco, người đỏm đáng xí xọn nhất trong ba chị em, nằng nặc đòi cha mua cho một chiếc nhẫn kim cương."

"Ba ơi, con cũng muốn có quà." Emily phát biểu.

"Được. Mai ba mua tặng con cây Nimbus 2009…nhồi bông há." Harry hớn hở quay sang nhìn con, nhưng vội thất vọng khi thấy con nhỏ lắc lắc cái đầu bé xíu của nó.

"Nhưng con chỉ muốn có thêm nhiều sách…cổ tích nữa…"

"Arrrrghh…tính tốt của ba thiếu gì mà không học, lại học đúng ngay cái tính xấu…duy nhất của má. Dẹp, dẹp…nghe ba kể tiếp." Harry hằn học, nhăn mặt vì quê với con. Anh quay trở lại câu chuyện.

"Thế rồi người cha đi mua sắm, nhưng vì quá tay nên không đủ tiền, ông chỉ có thể mua quà cho hai đứa con gái lớn. Nghe được tin này, Draco dĩ nhiên là ghen tị, nhưng vì nó cũng chảnh chọe nữa nên quyết định nếu cha nó không mua cho nó, thì nó sẽ tự đi mua một mình. Tiếc thay, khi đến nơi nó mới phát hiện tiền để ống heo của nó không đủ để mua dù chỉ một hạt cát trong chiếc nhẫn kim cương kia. Với tính xấu nói hòai hổng bỏ, Draco quyết định nếu không có được nhẫn bằng con đường hợp pháp thì nó sẽ làm chuyện phi pháp để sở hữu nó. Thế là nửa đêm, Draco liền ăn cắp chiếc nhẫn, nhưng vì may mắn cho chúng ta, xui xẻo cho nó… Draco đã bị bắt và bị bán làm nô lệ trong một lâu đài nọ xa xôi trong rừng sâu."

"Má hổng có kể Giai Nhân xấu như vậy…" Emily thầm thì.

"Nah ah. Tại vì má tốt bụng thôi." Harry ngắt lời con, lúc lắc một ngón tay qua lại. "Lại nói về chủ nhân của lâu đài, đó là một con quái vật xấu xí."

"Quái vật…"

"Ừh, nhưng đừng có sợ." Harry khẽ hôn vào trán Emily. "Nó xấu mà nó đóng vai hiền. Tên nó là…" Harry ngập ngừng… "là…". Tệ thật, anh đã dùng hết tên kẻ thù rồi, nên cho ai đóng vai quái vật bây giờ. Chết không, con bé cứ ngóng mắt nhìn anh mãi, phải nhanh chóng nghĩ ra mới được. "…tên là…Ginny." Harry nuốt nước bọt, tự hứa lần sau ghé trang trại hang sóc sẽ mua tặng Ginny một hộp chocolate…với điều kiện là không có thằng bạn trai đểu cán của cô nàng, Draco Malfoy, ở đó.

"Dù sao thì…quái vật Ginny cũng rất là thích Draco, vì nó vốn ở một mình, nay lại có thêm người đến ca hát nhảy múa và làm đẹp chung với nó, nên nó rất vui. Quái vật Ginny đối xử với Draco rất tốt và bãi bỏ chức nô lệ cho nó, phong Draco làm…tổng quản tạp vụ kiêm nhân viên quét dọn lâu đài, và có mọi quyền hạn ra vào các phòng kho báu, nữ trang cũng như quần áo. Ban đầu vì lóa mắt trước sự giàu sang xa hoa ở đó, Draco quyết định sẽ cắn răng làm tạm thời rồi sẽ trốn sau khi đã ăn cắp đủ vốn. Nhưng ngày qua ngày, Draco dần nhận ra nó yêu thích cuộc sống yên bình như vậy, nơi nó không phải tranh giành quần áo với Viktor, hoặc xài lén nước hoa của Voldy. Nó được ăn, được uống và được yêu thương. Chưa kể là… nó càng ngày càng nhận ra quái vật rất xinh tươi và cảm mến quái vật."

"Cho đến một ngày nọ, Draco nhận được tin người cha già của nó đang bịnh nặng vì nhớ nó, Draco quyết định xin Quái Vật Ginny cho nó quay về thăm cha…lần cuối. Mủi lòng trước hành động của Draco, quái vật đồng ý nhưng bắt Draco hứa với nó phải quay trở về lâu đài trong vòng hai tuần. Nếu lâu hơn thì nó sẽ chết vì nhớ Draco. Thế là Draco hứa, nhưng khi về đến nơi, các chị nó là Voldy và Viktor thấy em giàu sang thì ganh tị. Họ bèn bàn kế rủ rê em nó ở chơi thêm mấy ngày, quá thời hạn để cho con quái vật chết phức đi, và cả nhà có thể thừa kế gia sản của quái vật. Ngày qua ngày, quái vật Ginny chờ mong mà không thấy Draco về nên tâm sầu bộc phát, uất ức mà lăn ra chết."

"Má nói quái vật sẽ hổng chết…" Emily xịu mặt.

"Sụyt! Ba chưa kể xong." Harry đặt một ngón tay lên miệng con bé rồi quay lại với quyển sách. "Đến lúc này thì Draco đột nhiên lôi chiếc nhẫn kim cương quái vật tặng cho nó ra, rồi sực nhớ rằng còn có một con Quái Vật đang chờ nó ở lâu đài. Thế là ba chân bốn cẳng nó chạy về lâu đài và phát hiện ra xác của quái vật Ginny. Draco rống lên thảm thiết và khóc lóc thảm thương. Không ngờ, khi những giọt nước mắt của nó chảy xuống thì Quái Vật lập tức được hồi sinh và biến ra thành một hòang tử đẹ…đ…" Harry ngừng lại, suy nghĩ một lát, rồi quyết định bỏ qua chữ cuối và đọc tiếp câu văn kế sau. "Nhưng đến lúc này thì Draco lại nhảy cẫng lên, nó không chịu hình hài mới của Quái Vật."

"Draco, là ta…Quái Vật đây."

"Không biết. Biến lại như cũ mau."

"Nhưng…nhưng làm sao…"

"Quái Vật hay mạng sống?" Draco chĩa mũi dao vào hòang tử Ginny, uy hiếp. Trong lúc hỗn lọan đó, một bà tiên xuất hiện, cảm động trước mối tình bi đát, bà biến hòang tử lại thành Quái Vật. Và Draco sống cùng Ginny đến cuối đời. Hết chuyện."

"…Má đâu có kể như vậy…" Emily nhướng đôi lông mày nhỏ của mình theo cái kiểu của má nó sai-sai-rồi-sai-bét-hết.

"Nghe này Emily, nếu con muốn ba kể chuyện cho con nghe thì phải chấp nhận là sẽ có khác biệt chứ." Harry ngồi cạnh con, thở dài, vờ tỏ vẻ đau khổ khi bị so sánh. "Với lại, đâu phải là ba kể bậy. Câu chuyện của ba có bài học là…ừhm… khi đánh giá ai thì không phải chỉ nhìn vẻ bề ngòai, tâm hồn của họ mới thực sự là quan trọng nhất. Nếu biến quái vật lại thành hòang tử thì sẽ mất đi ý nghĩa câu chuyện rồi, phải không?"

Cái miệng nhỏ xinh của Emily bây giờ lại có dạng như một chữ 'O' tròn xoe. Dù không hiểu mấy nhưng có vẻ như con bé đã chấp nhận lời giải thích của ba nó, và trong mắt Emily, hình như Harry đã được tăng thêm điểm ngưỡng mộ.

"Dạ." Con bé trả lời, miệng cười tủm tỉm. "Con thích chuyện ba kể lắm. Ngủ ngon nha ba."

"Ngủ ngon cục cưng." Harry khóai chí, cúi xuống kéo chăn rồi hôn vào trán con bé trước khi anh tắt đèn, trải chăn xuống sàn và ngủ cạnh đó. Không hay biết rằng ở ngòai cửa, có một bóng đen đang cười khẩy, lẩm bẩm một mình...

"Biết ngay mà… Anh mượn cớ trả thù riêng thì anh nhận đại đi, còn vụng chèo khéo chống…"


End file.
